El interior de la liga: La aristocracia de Demacia
by 2op4u
Summary: A petición de los invocadores todos los campeones han sido llevados a vivir en la academia de la guerra, pero la organización no llega a ser como se esperaban que fuera. A través de las facciones se verá como los campeones reaccionan ante situaciones en las que no se habían visto. Aquí los campeones demacianos demostrarán como no todo en Demacia brilla.
1. Chapter 1

**La aristocracia de Demacia**

Capítulo 1:

En el reluciente reino de Demacia, el sol salía brillante, bañando en su luz a toda la ciudad capital y despertando a todos los habitantes poco a poco. En palacio, Jarvan IV observaba por la ventana la salida del astro. Aquella noche apenas durmió, algo estaba en su mente, golpeándole una y otra vez, como un martillo con un clavo, pero no tan fuerte. "¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Se supone que tenga que hacer algo? ¿Podré?" pensó a la vez que soltaba un suspiro. Lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerse la armadura y prepararse para atender a sus deberes habituales.

De mientras en la casa Crownguard, el primogénito se acercaba con paso firme a la habitación de su hermana. La mañana había llegado a la casa y todos debían levantarse por disciplina. Como una casa militar y una de las más respetadas de Demacia, debían mantener una rutina de soldados. Garen llegó a la puerta y empezó a picar para que se levantara. Sin embargo, Lux se encontraba en el interior con Ezreal. Justo después de picar, el guerrero se puso a llamar a su hermana.

-Lux ¿Estás ahí?-empezó a escuchar algunos susurros al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Ahora salgo hermanito!-y entonces los susurros continuaron.

-¿Estás bien? Me ha parecido oír que hay alguien más dentro.

-¡No lo hay, no te preocupes!

-Ya, claro…-se dijo a si mismo. Lo meditó un par de segundos y entonces empezó a abrir la puerta. Una vez abierta, se encontró a su hermana tapándose con unas sábanas.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Fuera de aquí!-le gritó Lux mientras recogía más la sábana a su alrededor y le tiraba algún que otro peluche.

-¡Perdón! ¡Lo siento!-cerró la puerta con una mano tapándose los ojos-Pensé que había alguien y me preocupé.

-¡No hay nadie más aquí dentro! ¿Cuándo aprenderás a confiar en mí?

-Confío en ti, Lux, pero los cuchicheos…

-Los cuchicheos era yo repasando las cosas que tenía que hacer hoy.

-Vale, ahora vente a desayunar-su hermana salió llevando el traje azul que suele llevar bajo la armadura.

-Está bien, además, tenemos que estar presentes para nuestro invitado-dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Oh, es verdad, Ezreal está aquí.

Desde ningún otro lugar se podía admirar mejor el amanecer en Demacia que los tejados del castillo. Allí Shyvana, sentada al borde de la torre más alta de todo el palacio, observaba con ojos cándidos el momento más bonito del día. Junto a ella, Galio se quedaba tan quieto como se suponía que debía estar, igual que una gárgola. Una vez que el amanecer había acabado Shyvana se levantó y empezó a estirarse.

-Es precioso, ¿verdad?-dijo la dragona.

-Sí que lo es-respondió la gárgola.

-Este es mi momento preferido del día. Sobre todo aquí. Una ligera brisa, Demacia despertando con el amanecer… esto no lo veías en tierras de dragones.

-¿No crees que duermes muy poco con tal de ver esto?

-Tú no duermes.

-Soy una gárgola mágica, no necesito dormir.

-Buen argumento. Me toca empezar con mis tareas, ya nos veremos luego.

-Adiós Shyvana-y entonces la medio dragón saltó de la torre para acabar colgándose de una de las muchas y variadas ornamentaciones, dejándose caer de una a otra y acabar colgándose de la ventana de Jarvan VI.

-Buenos días alteza-dijo mientras se metía por la ventana.

-Shyvana, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas esto?

-Utilizar escaleras es aburrido. Volar es mejor.

-Da igual, vámonos-Jarvan empezó a pestañear bastante seguido.

-Su alteza, ¿se encuentra bien? Parece cansado.

-Una mala noche, eso es todo. Tenemos cosas de las que ocuparnos.

-Entendido-y ambos salieron del cuarto del príncipe para llegar a la sala del trono.

Perdidos por los bosques de la cercanía, Valor cazaba su propio alimento, era bueno dejarle hacer eso todas las mañanas para que se mantuviera en forma, mientras Quinn se dedicaba a hacer dibujos de las cosas más curiosas que encontrara. Una vez que el ave había acabado de cazar, se posaba sobre la cabeza de la joven esperando a que emprendiera el camino de vuelta. Mientras volvían a la ciudad, pudieron ver a Shauna, cargada con su gran ballesta en la espalda, volver a Demacia. Vayne llevaba varios días fuera de la capital y no era la primera vez que hacía algo así. Cada tanto en tanto salía para asegurarse de que no habían amenazas de magia negra ni brujería en el reino. Ambas entraron a la capital al mismo tiempo. Vayne se quitó las gafas de sol tan pronto como puso un pie en la ciudad, revelando unas muy notables ojeras. Quinn siempre se había sentido un poco intimidada por el aspecto de la cazadora noctívaga. Aun así tan pronto como se cruzaron se dieron ambas un cordial saludo y continuaron con sus respectivos caminos.

La última duelista de la casa Laurent se encontraba totalmente sola en una casa demasiado grande para ella y sus hermanos. Después de la caída de su padre como un duelista y el descubrimiento de su farsa, Fiora se deshizo de su padre y tomó el mando de la familia, convirtiéndolos en la primera casa matriarcal de Demacia. La duelista se tomaba un té en el salón principal mientras disfrutaba de una fría brisa que entraba por una de las ventanas. Ninguno de sus dos hermanos ni su hermana se habían levantado aún y la casa estaba muy tranquila. Entonces alguien empezó a picar en la puerta de aquella gran casa. Uno de los sirvientes dejó pasar al salón donde Fiora se relajaba a un mensajero de la liga. Se quedó mirando por la ventana sin dirigir la mirada al hombre.

-¿Qué es lo que queguéis?

-Soy un mensajero de la academia, tengo un mensaje para usted, señorita Laurent.

-Dejadme veg-estira la mano para que le dé la carta y tan rápido como la recibe, coge un abre cartas y con la precisión propia con la que ganaba todos sus duelos, no solamente abrió el sobre, sino que sacó su contenido clavando el pequeño puñal en la esquina de la carta. Empezó a leer el mensaje de los invocadores y se quedó mirando al mensajero algo perpleja-¿Esto es en seguio?

-Sí señorita, si no le importa, debo hacer más entregas.

-Clago, continuad con vuestga taguea.

Xin Zhao estaba esperando al final de unas escaleras a que Jarvan IV bajara de su cuarto. Empezó a escuchar pasos, los de su amigo, que finalmente estaba haciendo acto de presencia. El guerrero se giró para hablar cara a cara.

-Buenos días, alteza, me temo que Shyvana aún no ha…-entonces vio a la medio dragón bajando detrás de él-llegado… ¿En serio?

-Estaba en el tejado y me pareció más eficiente meterme en su cuarto.

-Por el amor de dios…

-¿Estabas en el tejado? ¿Cada vez que entras por la ventana vienes del tejado?-preguntó el príncipe, a lo que Shyvana hizo que sí con la cabeza-¿Cómo está Galio? Lleva días sin bajar.

-Está bien, sigue vigilando. No necesita descansar así que no le pasa nada.

-Bien.

-Jarvan, con todo el respeto, deberíais dejar de aparecer bajando junto con ella de la habitación, la gente podría empezar a hablar cosas.

-Pues que hablen lo que quieran. Este castillo es totalmente transparente para sus ciudadanos… aunque es posible que debamos hablar tú y yo de algunos asuntos.

-Ahora podríais empezar-dijo Shyvana.

-Lo siento, esto es un asunto de hombres-la dragona se quedó meditando ligeramente sobre qué se podría referir.

-Creo que entiendo…

Durante la mañana de la casa Crownguard Garen atendía la visita de un mensajero de la liga, el cual interrumpió el desayuno del guerrero, y recibía dos cartas. Según volvía al comedor iba leyendo aquel comunicado. La premisa le pareció un tanto boba, pero tenía sus puntos a favor. Llegó al comedor, donde estaban sus padres, su hermana y Ezreal, que se quedó invitado. A Lux le dio el sobre cerrado y luego le dio la suya al explorador.

-¿Vosotros qué haréis?-preguntó la maga.

-Yo iré a hablar esto con Jarvan-"Él sobre el resto de nosotros ha tenido que recibir la carta".

-Voy a ir con los que salgan de aquí, si eso veré al resto de los campeones de Piltover allí directamente.

-Pues creo que yo también voy, empezaré a hacer la maleta.

-Iré a recoger mis cosas, muchas gracias por dejar que me quede señores Crownguard.

-Es un placer tener a un explorador de tan afamada reputación en esta casa-respondió el señor Crownguard-la pareja se fue rápidamente de aquel lugar y Garen se quedó a solas con sus padres.

-Yo iré a palacio, a ver que harán el resto-dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-Garen, hijo mío, tenemos que hablar-Garen se detuvo poco antes de coger el picaporte y giró la cabeza, mirando por encima del hombro a sus padres, se acabó de dar la vuelta y se quedó con una seria expresión en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Aún no hemos hablado sobre la familia Laurent.

-¿En serio vamos a volver a este tema?

-Por supuesto-el cabeza de la familia no parecía dejar su brazo a torcer, pero mientras ambos hablaban, la señora Crownguard se levantó y se fue, en asuntos de familia la mujer no tenía cabida-si tan solo consiguieras acercarte a ella, estoy seguro que podrías incluso derrotarla en duelo.

-Padre, admiro a Fiora por su gran habilidad con la espada, pero no tengo interés en casarme con ella y menos de arrebatarle su familia.

-¿Su familia? Esa mujer es un ultraje para Demacia. Ahora ella es la cabeza de su familia y tú tienes los encantos de un Crownguard, solamente tendrás que pedir su mano en matrimonio, seguro que no tendrás que coger la espada.

-No se trata de que lleguemos a la espada o de que yo tenga o no los encantos, se trata de que YO NO QUIERO casarme con ella. ¿Entendéis el concepto, padre?

-Lo siento, pero no te permitiré discutir esto, es más, ya que veo claramente que acabarás yendo a este experimento de la academia, aunque puede que por las razones equivocadas,-y entonces a Garen le apareció durante una milésima de segundo la imagen de Katarina "Nunca tuve que habar de ella…"-podrías aprovechar para conquistar a la señorita Laurent y darles un verdadero cabeza de familia, además de hacer más fuerte la nuestra.

-Siempre se trata del poder… estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí, voy a hablar con el príncipe, seguro que Xin Zhao y el resto de la guardia tiene que estar ya al tanto de esto.

-Piensa bien en lo que haces, hijo, no quiero arrepentirme de tener un heredero.

Aquellas últimas palabras recorrieron la espina de Garen en forma de escalofrío, aunque la verdad es que no le acabó de importar lo que dijo, lo que más le caló fue el tono aquel tan frío con el que lo dijo. A veces estar en una familia era como llevar grilletes.

Se había formado un gran bullicio en el palacio, Quinn, Vayne, Xin Zhao, Galio, Shyvana, Garen, Lucian, Kyle y Taric, todos en una gran sala donde esperaban a Jarvan IV. Amplios ventanales, paredes de tono dorado oscuro y una extensa mesa con suficientes sillas para la gente presente y más y en frente de varias sillas un sobre. Algunos hablaban entre ellos, otros solamente se quedaban sentados o apoyados en alguna pared mientras esperaban. Entonces el príncipe abrió la puerta generando un sonoro chirrido, nada demasiado estruendoso, lo suficiente como para cortar las superfluas y escasas conversaciones que se daban en aquella sala. Jarvan caminó hasta uno de los extremos mientras todos acababan de tomar asiento. Fuera de lo que cabría esperar el príncipe pegó la silla totalmente a la mesa y se quedó agarrando el respaldo.

-Gracias por haber venido, incluyendo a Garen aun sabiendo de qué va esta reunión. Abrid vuestros sobres-mientras abrían Garen empezó su pequeña ronda de preguntas.

-¿Cómo que no han recibido el comunicado directamente?

-Solo las familias principales han recibido el comunicado directamente, el resto es obligación del soberano o representante informar a los campeones. Por suerte hoy la señorita Vayne volvió de una de sus cacerías y Lucian no salió de Demacia.

-No ha sido más que una coincidencia-dijo Shauna. Justo después de eso se levantó, dejó la carta sobre la mesa y empezó a caminar-esto no es más que una ridiculez, no tengo nada que hablar.

-¡Cuida tus modales, Shauna!-gritó Shyvana, pero la cazadora hizo como que no la escuchó y se fue de la sala.

-Tranquila Shyvana, yo solo os traje aquí para informaros y para disipar cualquier duda, quienquiera está libre de irse.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros.

-Ya, yo pienso que esto también es ridículo-Lucian también se levantó y se fue de la sala.

-¿Cómo es esto… algo? Quiero decir, suena tan extraño, una convivencia entre todos los campeones…

-Sé que puede resultar extraño, Quinn, pero tiene sus puntos buenos. El hecho de que podamos estar más cerca de nuestros aliados podría generar una mejor relación e incluso conseguir más, la neutralidad de Shurima y de Freljord son bastante desconcertantes, y diría lo mismo de Aguas Estancadas, pero no hay regente.

-Entonces vais a utilizar esto como misión diplomática…-dijo Taric-¿Por qué tiene todo que estar relacionado con la guerra? ¿Esto no podría ser una oportunidad para deshacernos de todas estas rencillas?

-Eso quisiera, pero Swain no es ningún pacifista y las ansias de poder son demasiado para ellos.

-La propuesta es cuanto menos interesante, pero poder encontrarme con mi hermana cuando es algo fútil, yo me volveré a mi hogar provisional-entonces Kayle se fue.

-Creo que no hay cabida para mí en este proyecto.

-¿Galio? ¿Cómo que…?-dijo Shyvana bastante sorprendida.

-Lo que he dicho-se levantó y empezó a caminar-me gustan más estos tejados.

-Bueno-interrumpió Jarvan mientras Galio acababa de marcharse-¿He de suponer que el resto sí vendréis?

Y justamente así fue, todos los que se quedaron en aquella sala se marcharon para poder montar sus propios equipajes. Por otra parte, Sona salía de una sesión con su etwahl, pero al salir de aquel pequeño cuarto que utilizaba para practicar, tuvo que hacerse inmediato cargo del emisario de la liga que había ido a entregarle la misma carta que al resto de familias. Le agradeció como pudo la entrega y se sentó en uno de los sillones donde solía sentarse su madre adoptiva Lestara. Parecía bastante incrédula en cuanto al contenido de la carta, pero al acabar de leerla esbozó una sonrisa y dejó aquel papel en una mesita.

Una vez todos los presentes en aquella sala estuvieron listos para irse junto con Lux, Sona, Fiora y Ezreal. La presencia de la duelista fue una sorpresa para más de uno y sobre todo para Garen, quien al verla recordó las palabras de su padre. Se pusieron en marcha y durante todo el camino se hicieron algunos grupos: Ezreal y Lux se quedaron un poco apartados al principio; Garen, Xin Zhao y Taric se quedaron justo detrás del príncipe Jarvan; mientras, Jarvan, Quinn y Shyvanna iban delante del todo, utilizando a Quinn y a Valor como guías; de mientras Sona y Fiora iban por detrás de los tres guerreros, la música de Sona le resultaba relajante a la duelista y que no pudiera hablar le resultaba de lo más conveniente, lo último que quería era ponerse a hablar de cualquier tontería. Por otra parte, los tres guerreros sí que estaban de charla, pero no demasiado agradable.

-Taric… están pensando en hacerte un consejo de guerra…

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse, Garen, solo me han degradado.

-Sí, cinco rangos en dos semanas, ponte al día-sentenció Xin Zhao.

-Ya, bueno, la cosa es que no tengo nada de qué ponerme al día, es Demacia la que tendría que aprender a ser una con Valoran.

-Y tú a poner los pies en la tierra. No tenemos ninguna responsabilidad con Valoran más que la de liberarla de Noxus y su tiranía.

-A eso me refiero, siempre con la batalla en la boca y en los puños. ¿Por qué no podemos arreglarlo de manera pacífica?

-Te he visto dar golpes, Taric, muy fuertes. Eres un guerrero como Xin Zhao y yo.

-Eso.

-Después de todo, te comprometiste a servir a Demacia.

-Tendría que haberme ido con Sona, ella lo entendería mejor que vosotros dos.

Las cosas no solamente andaban tensas con los dos guerreros. La maga y Ezreal también estaban teniendo una discusión sobre lo que les había ocurrido aquella misma mañana. El explorador había tenido un duro despertar.

-Siguiendo las normas… podrías coger una habitación con mi hermano y así os lleváis mejor.

-¿Qué tal si primero le decimos a tu hermano qué tenemos entre nosotros?

-No puedo decirle nada a mi familia, les podría dar algo, se supone que tengo que casarme con alguien de la nobleza.

-Antes has oído a tu padre, soy un afamado explorador.

-Eso no significa que te acepten.

-Lux, no podemos seguir ocultando esto, hoy me has tirado por la ventana.

-Me lo pensaré, te lo juro.

-No me sirve, a este paso tendré que ponerte un ultimátum y créeme que no quiero hacer eso.

-Está bien, pero tengo que encontrar el momento adecuado.

-Te lo digo en serio, no me obligues a ponerte una cuenta atrás.

Y los tres campeones que guardaban el frente se encontraban en un silencio sepulcral interrumpido de vez en cuando por Valor, quien descendía cada vez que se desviaban del camino. En aquel silencio había una tensión ciertamente palpable que ni siquiera el compañero de Quinn era capaz de cortar. En una de las varias veces que el águila bajó, la medio dragón soltó un suspiro, mostrando una gran molestia. Tan imponente fue que casi se puso a escupir fuego. Justo después empezó a murmurar algo que la exploradora solo pudo entender como "pájaro estúpido".

-Perdona, ¿qué has dicho?

-Que estoy harta de tu pájaro estúpido

-¿Estúpido? Al menos él sabe por dónde ir.

-Entonces tú eres más estúpida que el pajarraco.

-¿Y por qué no echas el vuelo y te largas tú sola a la academia? Así podrás dejar de molestar.

-Claro, como que podrías hacer de guardaespaldas tú solita.

-Soy diez veces más letal que tú, así que puedes irte cuando quieras.

-¿Más letal que yo? ¿Que un dragón? Debes de estar drogada, o algo peor, no sé cómo alguien se fía de ti.

-Cuando tengas una de mis flechas en tu apestoso trasero verás de qué hablo-entonces Jarvan soltó un carraspeo sonoro para llamar la atención y ambas se quedaron mirándole.

-No puedo permitir que sigáis discutiendo de esta manera. En una tregua como esta no necesito ningún tipo de seguridad avanzada, pero si de repente nos asaltaran no podría permitir que os encontraran discutiendo y con la guardia baja.

-Pero su majestad…

-Basta, no más excusas, quiero que os hagáis con una habitación para compartir y que mejoréis vuestra relación. ¿Entendido?

-Nosotras no…

-He dicho "¿Entendido?"

-Sí, su majestad-dijeron entonces ambas al unísono.

Una vez por fin llegaron a la academia de la guerra todos se desbarataron en diferentes grupos. Fiora se llevó directamente a Sona, sabía que sería su única esperanza de tener una convivencia tranquila. Jarvan acabó pidiéndole un favor a Lux, el de irse con Shyvana y Quinn, pero de mientras la exploradora acabó encontrándose con la reina de Freljord. Los cuatro barones no tuvieron problema alguno, todos en un apartamento de cuatro habitaciones. Sin embargo las mujeres se acabaron escampando por toda la academia.

Lux entraba en su nuevo apartamento, inadvertida de qué sería lo primero que se encontrara. Nada más abrir la puerta se encontró a Katarina DuCoteau, rebuscando en la cocina. La asesina se asomó con un trozo de manzana en la boca y al cruzarse las miradas ambas se quedaron blancas. Aquello parecía tan irreal. ¿Cómo es que estaba en una habitación junto con Katarina? Se suponía que iba a estar junto con Shyvana, Quinn y Ashe.

-Dios mío…-dijo la pelirroja llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma. ¿Cómo estás aquí siquiera? Y aun así, ¿desde cuándo eres tú sociable? Quiero decir, da igual por dónde lo mires porque tú en uno de estos apartamentos no tiene ningún sentido, demonios, ni siquiera tiene sentido que estés participando en esto. Hazme el favor, te lo pido y lárgate de aquí. Shyvana y Quinn llegarán en cualquier momento y te echaremos a patadas de todas formas.

-Nada más llegar y me sueltas una sarta de gilipolleces-cogió medio cacho de manzana mientras masticaba el otro.

-¿Qué? Dime que algo de lo que he dicho no tiene sentido, adelante, niégalo.

-Mira, que yo esté aquí no es de tu inumbencia. "¿Cómo?" o "¿Por qué?" no se supone que sean preguntas que te deban pasar por tu maldita cabeza hueca. ¿Entendido, rubia? Así que cierra ese piquito de oro y déjame hacer mi vida.

-Guau. Simplemente guau. Sabes que tengo razón y yo sé que lo sabes. No te pongas chulita ahora, recoge tus cosas y vete. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Estarás aquí sola con la elite de Demacia, lo peor que puedes hacer es quedarte aquí. Así que ahora harás la maleta y te marcharás de aquí.

-Ya, no,-se sentó en el sofá y se metió la otra mitad del gajo de manzana-creo que voy a quedarme.

-Oh, dios mío, creo que vas borracha, o drogada, me da igual con lo que os dediquéis a intoxicaros en Noxus, pero estás fatal. Voy a darte la última oportunidad para que te vayas.

-No.

-¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan insufrible?!-le gritó de repente la maga apretando los puños.

-Se supone que esto es para llevarse bien, si no te gusta te largas.

-Con que para llevarse bien… De acuerdo, tú lo has querido-y la maga se metió en una de las habitaciones.

Los cuatro guerreros no tardaron nada en organizarse. Rápidamente cada uno se metió en un cuarto y dejaron sus cosas. Inspeccionaron habitaciones, la pequeña cocina, la estantería llena de libros del salón, los muebles… En cuestión de un par de minutos ya habían registrado todo lo que había en aquel lugar. Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y se quedaron un minuto sin decir nada, solamente mirándose los unos a los otros para ver si alguien tenía que decir algo. En cosa de un segundo Xin Zhao simplemente tuvo que decir tres palabras: "¿Vamos al bar?". Acto seguido, los otros tres afirmaron y se fueron tan organizadamente como llegaron.

Shyvana y Quinn llegaron junto con Ashe a su nuevo apartamento, pero se descordinaron al momento de escoger habitación con Lux. Al entrar se encontraron a Annie sentada en el sofá, jugueteando con su osito. Shyvana se acercó a la pequeña, algo extrañada de que estuviera allí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tus padres?

-Mis papis me han dicho que aquí estaré más segura.

-Niña, tus papis no sabían que aquí vendría gente muy peligrosa.

-¡Shyvana! ¿Estás amenazando a una niña?

-¿Pero se puede saber qué tonterías pasan por tu cabeza?

-¡No son tonterías! ¿Te has visto hablar con Annie?

-¡Solo le he preguntado qué hacía aquí! ¿Te piensas que me dedico a comer gente?

-¡Pues no me extrañaría demasiado!

-Oh, ya veo, soy medio dragón y ya tengo que ser un monstruo, ¿no es así? Harás cualquier cosa con tal de echar mi reputación por tierra.

-Tranquila, eso ya lo haces tú solita, fíjate en lo que le has dicho a Annie.

-¡Que no estaba amenazando a la niña!-entonces ambas miraron de vuelta y vieron cómo Ashe estaba llevándose la pequeña en brazos hacia la pequeña cocina.

-Parece que tienes buena mano con los críos-dijo Quinn.

-Genial, tú te encargas de ella-"A ver si me deja en paz de una vez" pensó la dragona mientras se iba hacia una de las habitaciones

-Ugh… no le hagas caso. A veces se pone un poco arisca.

-No se lo tengo en cuenta. Bonita discusión la de antes.

-Perdón, las cosas andan tensas, ya sabes.

-Ya, me lo has contado alguna vez. Ten-y le tendió el mango de un cuchillo-tú también vas a ayudar a preparar lo que sea que vayamos a hacer.

-De acuerdo-Quinn cogió el cuchillo y se unió a las otras dos.

Sona entró un poco confundida a su apartamento, donde Fiora ya se había instalado y se encontraba leyendo un libro en el sofá. La chica se encontraba perdida por la velocidad en que la duelista se la había llevado a escoger apartamentos. En cuanto entró la virtuosa de las cuerdas Fiora levantó la vista del libro, lo cerró y dejó bajo su brazo mientras se levantaba, carraspeó y miró directamente a la artista.

-Sé que esto puede guesultag un poco… confuso, pego tiene su explicación. Al venig aquí estoy buscando un vegdadego gueto, pego lo último que necesito son un montón de idiotas diciendo la pguimega tonteguia que les pasaga pog la cabeza. No estoy diciendo que tú seas alguien así, pego no puedes hablag, así que esto me pagueció la mejog idea. Si está todo aclagado, volvegué a mi lectuga.

En vez de confusa se encontraba algo incrédula, pero parecía algo bastante lógico viniendo de aquella mujer. Sona lo último que hizo fue preguntarle con gestos cuál era su habitación y la duelista señaló con una sonrisa de satisfacción una de las habitaciones, sabiendo que su compañera había entendido todo lo que acababa de explicar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

2º día en la academia de la guerra.

A pesar de que gracias a la fortuna que le dejó la señora Buvelle y que cada día se levantaba con el desayuno preparado, a Sona no le costó nada hacerse un té y un desayuno que llevaba degustando desde que aquella mujer la adoptó. Fiora salió poco después de su habitación. La virtuosa le ofreció algo del té que había preparado y la duelista aceptó agradecida. Ambas se sentaron y disfrutaron de un tranquilo despertar.

Quinn y Shyvana estaban pasando un rato no muy agradable una junto a la otra. Que Jarvan las obligara a estar juntas para llevarse mejor era algo que ninguna de las dos tenía realmente ganas de hacer. Ambas comprendían cuales eran las intenciones del príncipe, pero nada indicaba que fuera a funcionar. Sentadas una frente a la otra, la medio dragón con los brazos cruzados y dando pequeños golpes con el pie y la exploradora con la mano en la barbilla y dándose golpecitos con el dedo índice en la nariz. No se atrevían a decir nada. Empezar a conversar significaría que tendrían que hacer algún progreso, pero sabían que difícilmente serían capaces de afianzar una amistad.

-Sabes que no va a funcionar, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no funcionará.

-Sé que Jarvan tiene buenas intenciones pero…

-Esto es estúpido e imposible. Deja de decir obviedades, sé que tienes algo mejor que decir.

-¿Y si simplemente fingimos? Cuando veamos a su majestad… hacemos como que nos llevamos bien.

-Lo he pensado… ¿Podremos hacer que no se lo crea?

-Yo tengo fe en mis capacidades de interpretación, solo espero que tú no la cagues.

-Te juro que un día de estos te quemaré hasta los huesos personalmente.

-No, no, no. Así no se hablan las amigas. Tienes que practicar un poquito más, Shiv-dijo Quinn con una sonrisa burlona, a lo que la dragona solo respondió resoplando.

De los cuatro guerreros, Xin Zhao y Jarvan empezaban la mañana charlando entre ellos como si nada mientras Garen empezaba a picar en la habitación de Taric. El guerrero de las gemas no respondía a los golpecitos del hombre, a lo que él decidió entrar solamente para denotar su ausencia.

-¡Ya se ha vuelto a ir! ¡Maldita sea!

-Cálmate, Garen.

-Lo siento, su majestad, pero no puedo evitar pensar que Taric está echando a perder toda su carrera militar.

-Garen tiene razón, señor. Se ha rumoreado sobre consejos de guerra…

-Taric es un hombre adulto, él se tendría que preocupar por sus propias batallas. Si le dan igual las degradaciones y el entrenamiento básico será que no está interesado en la guerra.

-Me niego a aceptarlo. Taric es un buen soldado y fiel a Demacia. Impensable que piense así.

-Va a tener un consejo de guerra, ¿no es así?-el príncipe miró a Xin Zhao y a Garen con una mirada estoica, algo que hizo ver a ambos una clara respuesta.

-Sí,-respondió Jarvan-me temo que Taric tiene un consejo de guerra inexorable. Aun así se le puede dar una última oportunidad, pero no sé cómo puede acabar.

-A todo esto, ¿dónde se ha metido? Si no está en su cuarto tiene que estar en algún lado.

-No lo sé, pero espero que al menos pueda respetar los horarios de entrenamiento que establecimos ayer.

El caballero de la gema se encontraba lejos de entrenar. Tumbado en medio de cualquier lugar de la academia, sintiendo el césped bajo su cuerpo y una ligera brisa correr por encima, Taric había madrugado por el simple placer de disfrutar de los primeros momentos de la mañana. Cogió una última gran bocanada de aire y se preparó para marcharse, pero en aquel momento empezó a escuchar el sonido de un instrumento. Imposible no reconocer el sonido de aquel instrumento: el etwahl. En lugar de levantarse, se volvió a relajar y disfrutó de la sonata de aquella mujer.

La preciosa mañana de Lux había empezado con una pelea con Katarina y una reprimenda por parte de Ahri. Después de haber recibido una reprimenda de alguien de "su calaña", la maga se encontraba de bastante mal humor. Se encontró en el gimnasio con su hermano, Xin Zhao y Jarvan, pero solo necesitaba hablar con Garen. Jarvan observaba la puerta con cierto descontento mientras Xin Zhao y Garen entrenaban, pero no tan a gusto como deberían, ya que Lux había empezado con su charla.

-¿Te lo puedes creer? Yo, compañera de Katarina, esto es inconcebible. Encima va de chulita, pensándose que es mejor que yo. Si es una rastrera asesina y yo una prodigiosa maga, no sé qué tiene exactamente que le haga pensarse mejor que yo.-Garen empezaba a cansarse de la cháchara de su hermana, pero entonces la escuchó-Y luego vino la zorra esa y me pegó una patada. ¡Hasta me amenazó! Menudo morro que tiene.

-¿Cómo que te amenazó?-el guerrero se giró perdiendo totalmente la noción de la pelea solamente para recibir un pinchazo de la lanza de Xin Zhao-¡Ay!

-Estate por el entrenamiento.

-Sí, solo un momento.-se giró de nuevo a su hermana-¿cómo que te amenazó?

-Pues…-supo que había metido la pata al ver la seria expresión de Garen y cómo se acercaba a ella-n-no fue nada… solamente se me puso chula… me dio una patada mientras peleaba con Katarina y…

-Que no se le ocurra volver a pegarte. Si lo hace tú dímelo y yo me encargo de ella.

-No hará falta, en serio.

-Por si acaso me quedaré contigo durante el entrenamiento.

-Me puedo defender sola, no hace falta que te quedes conmigo…-"¿Para qué hablo?"

-Estaré más tranquilo si me quedo contigo.

-¡Que no! ¡Que… no quiero molestar! Xin Zhao te está esperando para acabar de entrenar.

-Vale, está bien. Pero si pasa algo me lo dices.

-Sí, sí.

Jarvan en aquel mismo momento se cambió de lugar con Xin Zhao. Envió al guerrero a buscar a Taric por la academia de la guerra. Llegaba tarde y si de verdad iba a darle otra oportunidad no podía dejar que el caballero esmeralda se fuera por su cuenta, sin hacer caso de horarios ni órdenes reales. Mientras que el príncipe relevaba a Xin Zhao para que Garen se mantuviera más centrado, el guerrero fue a buscar a Taric. Finalmente lo encontró, apoyado en un árbol, escuchando la música de Sona.

-Buenos días, señorita Buvelle-la joven dejó de tocar un segundo para saludar a Xin Zhao, quien entonces se paró en frente del caballero esmeralda-Taric.

-Buenos días compañero.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Escuchar la música de esta artista.

-Creo que no lo has entendido, habíamos dicho que estaríamos en el gimnasio hace más de media hora.

-Oh, perdón, se me ha pasado el tiempo escuchando tocar a Sona. Es hermoso, ¿no crees?

-Por muy bien que toque la señorita Buvelle, no se puede tolerar una falta de diligencia tan grande.

-Vamos, Xin Zhao, solo ha sido una vez…

-No lo ha sido. Llevas semanas haciendo cosas que no tienen sentido.

-Que vosotros no les encontréis sentido a mis acciones no significa que no lo tengan.

-El consejo de guerra es real, Taric, va a acabar pasando. Piensa qué es lo que te conviene.

Xin Zhao se fue dejando allí a Sona y a su compañero. La virtuosa se quedó mirando un poco confusa sobre la conversación de los dos, mientras Taric tenía una expresión de preocupación. La joven le puso una mano en el hombre y le enseñó una sonrisa para poder intentar animarle. El caballero esmeralda sonrió de vuelta para hacerle saber a Sona que estaba bien y la chica volvió a tocar.

De vuelta en el gimnasio, Jarvan mantenía ocupado a Garen. No le dejaba ni mirar a Lux. Sin embargo, llegado un momento Swain entró en el gimnasio. El príncipe no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada al estratega. Lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que se acercaba directo a ellos. Ambos pararon de entrenar y se quedaron observando de reojo a aquel hombre. El gran general se acercó con un rostro estoico, imperturbable. Cuando se paró en seco, ambos imitaban la seriedad de aquel hombre.

-Buenos días, su majestad.-se giró al compañero del príncipe-Garen.

-General.

-Swain.

-Veo que están aquí. Parece que mi iniciativa no ha pasado desapercibida por la realeza demaciana.

-¿Su iniciativa, general?-en aquel momento Jarvan frunció el ceño totalmente confuso mientras Garen abría los ojos con la misma incredulidad que el príncipe y se puso a buscar por el gimnasio con la mirada desenfrenada.

-Exacto, mi iniciativa. Pensé en limar asperezas y alejarnos de esta guerra que nos mantiene a todos tan ocupados. Así de esta manera todos podemos empezar a dejar de lado las indiferencias.

-Creo que ha habido demasiadas rencillas entre ambas naciones como para solamente limar asperezas.

-Seguro que encontramos alguna manera de construir una buena relación, solamente hay que buscarla, adiós, su majestad. Garen.

-Adiós, general-y Garen no llegó a contestar ya que estaba demasiado ocupado buscando.

-¿Dónde está Lux?

-¿Qué?

-Ha desaparecido. ¿Y si va a acabar con nosotros uno a uno…? ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

-Solamente se habrá ido, Garen. Concéntrate en lo importante. Todo esto ha sido idea de Swain…

Lo que no sabía Garen es que su hermana se había escabullido para irse con Ezreal. La relación secreta que tenía con el explorador empezaba a tambalearse. El chico ya estaba presionando a Lux para que todo se hiciera público.

-Te ha costado librarte de tu hermano.

-Ya, se ha preocupado un poco de que alguien me hiciera daño.

-Vaya, algo sobre protector.

\- A veces demasiado.

-Entonces… ¿Has pensado sobre lo que te dije ayer?

-Ezreal, te he dicho que no es tan sencillo.

-Sí que lo es, solamente lo tienes que decir y punto, tampoco es tan difícil.

-Oh, perdona por tener que mantener un estatus mínimo.

-¿Estás diciendo que no estoy a la altura de salir contigo?

-No, me refiero a que no tienes el estatus social que mi familia aceptaría.

-Así que no tengo el estatus social de… ¿Qué? ¿Pijo mimado?

-¿Perdona? Los Crownguard no somos unos pijos, somos una familia militar, entrenados para la guerra desde que somos niños, así que guárdate esa tontería de "pijos mimados".

-Vaya, ahora resulta que la razón que no me deja hacer esto público es que no soy un luchador nato.

-¡Claro, prefieres pasarte el día entre cavernas, a saber la de accidentes que se producen entre esos sitios!

-¿Accidentes? ¡Como en las guerras no muere gente, pues ala, todas las pérdidas han sido en expediciones que han fracasado a causa de un incidente!

-¡¿Y qué pasaría si en una de esas expediciones tú acabaras así?!

-¡¿Y si tú murieras en la guerra qué?!-ambos se quedaron en silencio y el ambiente se calmó-Esto… se nos ha ido de las manos…

-Me he dado cuenta… mira, te prometo que haré algo, solo te pido tiempo.

-Siempre me has pedido que te de algo de tiempo y me estoy cansando de dártelo, no podemos seguir así.

-Esta vez va en serio, buscaré algún modo de…

-Lux, después de todas aquellas veces que me dijiste que ibas a hacerlo no sé qué pensar de esta… promesa o lo que sea que me estás vendiendo, pero no puedo creérmelo-Lux se quedó unos pocos segundos callada.

-Sé que te he dicho esto muchas veces, que te he estado colando el dame un poco más de tiempo, pero Ezreal, te juro que si no lo hago en dos semanas puedes hacer lo que quieras e irte-"Ahora sí que no hay vuelta atrás… tengo que convencerle de que no me obligue a hacer esto"

El príncipe se había perdido en las palabras de Swain "Mi iniciativa". Aquel hombre, que le tendió una trampa en Kalamanda, había sido el que concibió la idea de que todos los campeones se reunieran en un mismo lugar. Dejar a los hombres y mujeres más hábiles, fuertes o inteligentes de todo Valoran en un solo lugar. Era imposible que esa idea no viniera con alguna otra artimaña para hacerse con el control de Valoran. Sentado en bajo aquel árbol, le daba vueltas y vueltas a qué intenciones tenía. Y no se mantendría callado. Quinn llegó sin saber sobre qué estaba meditando el príncipe.

-Buenas tardes su majestad.

-Buenas tardes, Quinn.

-Parecéis un poco… preocupado. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No tengo muy claro que debamos quedarnos aquí demasiado tiempo.

-¿Disculpe?

-Swain está tramando algo. Fue idea suya que todo el mundo viniera aquí. Seguro que tiene algún plan para acabar con todos nosotros de un solo golpe.

-Entiendo que sospeche de él, señor, pero a lo mejor no tiene nada que ver. A lo mejor solamente quería desestabilizarle, señor.

-No. Quería desestabilizarme, pero decía la verdad. De eso estoy más que seguro. Tenemos que cortar de raíz sea lo que sea que tenga entre manos.

-¿Y si en lugar de preocuparse por sus sospechas… intenta pasar un buen rato?

-Me resulta imposible pensar en otra cosa. Ese hombre me secuestro, me mantuvo captivo hasta que Garen se presentó para liberarme. Hay que dar por hecho que este hombre es un verdadero peligro y tenemos que acabar con él cuanto antes.

-Su majestad, puedo entender que todo aquello fuera un trauma, pero no está bien obsesionarse.

-Tendré que mantener a ese hombre bajo vigilancia.

-No sé yo si estamos capacitados para tal cosa-"Ya ni siquiera me escucha…"

-Tienes razón, no hay manera de vigilarlo todo el tiempo… supongo que tendré que pedirle ayuda a alguien más…-entonces Jarvan se puso en pie y se fue caminando, pensando en qué hacer.

-Está totalmente ido…

En la taberna aquella noche los cuatro guerreros habían vuelto al bar. Mientras Jarvan y Xin Zhao se dedicaban a sermonear a Taric, Garen se fue a la barra a buscar la bebida de todos. Cuando se acercó a la barra llegó al mismo tiempo que cierta asesina pelirroja. Ambos se cortaron al otro en el mismo momento de pedir y se giraron para ver quien le había cortado.

-Em… las damas primero.

-Gracias.-Katarina volvió a girarse a la barra-Dos cervezas.-Se quedaron unos segundos esperando en un silencio bastante incómodo.

-Así que… compartes vivienda con mi hermana.

-Sí, no es una situación ideal, pero sí.

-No seas muy brusca con ella, por favor.

-Yo no fui quien abrió la boca en primer lugar.

-Sé que mi hermana puede descontrolarse un poco, así que te rogaría no se lo tuvieras en cuenta.

-Como ya te he dicho antes, yo no fui quien abrió la boca primero.

-Lo sé y, por extraño que parezca, te creo. Solamente te pido que no le sigas demasiado el juego.

-¿Qué me llevo yo?

-¿Qué?

-Ya me has oído-en aquel momento la asesina recibió las dos cervezas-¿si no trato mal a tu hermana, qué saco yo de provecho?

-¿Tranquilidad?

-Sigue intentándolo, grandullón-y le dio la espalda para volver a su mesa.

Cuando Garen por fin volvió a su mesa, se encontró con que Jarvan y Xin Zhao aún seguían dándole la vara un poco con lo de tomarse más en serio el entrenamiento. Por otra parte, Taric parecía no prestar atención, ya que en cuanto Garen se sentó, el caballero de la gema se quedó mirándolo, muy cínico, con una ceja levantada. El poder de Demacia le devolvió una mirada de confusión con el ceño fruncido, sin saber qué pensar de aquella actitud de su amigo.

 **N/A: Aunque sea más lentamente, esto sigue avanzando. Sé que va a un ritmo muy despacio, pero tengo que hacer espacio para otras cosas, aún así no voy a dejar de lado esto. Espero que os guste, disfrutad el capítulo y ya nos leeremos.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

3r día en la academia de la guerra.

En la casa Crownguard los días se empiezan con el sol acariciando la suavemente la cara de cada uno de sus residentes y con un delicioso desayuno en el gran comedor donde se reúne toda la familia. Por el lado contrario, aunque el sol continuaba entrando suavemente, no tenía aquel desayuno preparado por el servicio y para colmo, las primeras palabras que recibió fueron un sermón de Ahri. Después de la pelea que tuvo con Katarina la mañana anterior, la mujer zorro estaba cabreadísima. Tan pronto como Soraka dejó el apartamento, Ahri se dirigió a ambas.

-Ayer no tuve oportunidad porque os largasteis y Soraka apareció, pero como pase algo igual a lo de ayer seré yo quien se encargue de vosotras. ¿Lo habéis entendido?

-Escúchame bien, si la niñata mimada que tengo en frente de mí…

-¿Cómo que niñata mimada?-aquello sí que la sacó de quicio.

-Lo que has escuchado, ni-ña-ta.

-Se acabó, ahora sí que…

-¡QUIETAS! Ya estáis empezando otra vez. Escuchadme bien y atentamente porque como vuelva a pasar lo mismo de ayer os lo hago pagar muy caro. No me gusta amenazar, tiene muy poca clase pero abrid vuestras orejas y ahora mismo os voy a leer la cartilla. Tú-empezó a mirar a la maga-puedes parecer una niña buena que no ha roto un plato en su vida pero sé que por dentro eres un mal bicho. Y ahora tú-se giró a Katarina-sé que emezó ella…

-¡Oye!-de verdad quería rebatirla, pero sí que empezó ella.

-Silencio-Ahri de verdad se estaba imponiendo sobre ambas, como si tuviera el control de todo-¿Por dónde iba? Ah, ya, sé que empezó ella, pero si no controlas tu temperamento seré yo quien juegue con esos cuchillos que tanto te gustan. ¿Os ha quedado claro?-y como no podían dejar que tuviera el control así que hizo como que no escuchó nada, pero en aquel momento Ahri se puso a hacer una demostración de poder para que volvieran a prestarla atención-He dicho ¿ha quedado claro?-aquello puso de verdad en alerta a Lux, era algo terriblemente amenazante y lo único que pudo hacer fue decir sí agitando la cabeza arriba y abajo-Así me gusta, yo ahora me voy, no os matéis-con los pelos de punta por lo que acababa de pasar, miró a Katarina, parecía tensa, y esta también miró a Lux.

-Creo… que tendríamos que calmarnos un poco.

-A mí nadie me dice qué hacer y cómo hacerlo. Lo único que tienes que hacer es dejar de dirigirme la palabra porque parece que lo único que buscas es bronca conmigo.

-¿Qué? ¡O-oye!-pero la asesina no le hizo ni caso y se fue dejándola allí sola.

Garen se encontraba lanzándole miradas a Taric cada poco rato. Los cuatro guerreros Se encontraban en silencio y solamente se escuchaban los cubiertos del desayuno. Una vez habiéndose cansado de que su amigo lo juzgase con la mirada, el caballero de la gema dejó caer su brazo sobre la mesa e hizo un sonoro golpe al darle al mueble.

-Estoy aquí, no soy ninguna clase de copia. ¿Se puede saber qué pasa?

-Nada.

-Ya, claro. Por eso llevas vigilándome todo el rato.

-¿Qué hay de malo en que me preocupe?

-¿Preocuparte?

-Sí. Tendrás un consejo de guerra, Taric. Un maldito consejo de guerra.

-¿Por qué estás tan pesado? Soy un hombre adulto, Garen, tengo mi propia libertad de elección, tengo libre albedrío y lo usaré como yo vea que es mejor.

-¿Y traicionar a la patria es algo bueno?

-Estoy aquí, voy a cumplir el horario de entrenamiento que instauramos el primer día y luego haré lo que me plazca. ¿O resulta que tampoco puedo hacer cosas durante el tiempo libre?

-Taric, esto es como una bola de nieve. No se trata de hoy o ayer, se trata de hace ya dos años que tienes una mala actitud para con Demacia y el resto de ciudadanos…

-Garen, creo que es momento de que pares.

-Su majestad…

-No, ya he hablado. Eres un símbolo para toda Demacia y se te honra por eso mismo, pero no puedo dejar que intentes imponer a tus compañeros un estilo de vida que no aceptan. Por otro lado, Taric, creo que si directamente renunciaras al servicio militar se te podrían ahorrar muchos problemas.

-Yo sigo queriendo servir a Demacia.

-Pues tendrás que elegir entre la vida militar o la civil. Ahora nos vamos al gimnasio.

El gimnasio estaba lleno de campeones, pero no cualquier campeón era válido, Fiora buscaba un oponente que se pudiera medir con ella, buscaba a un espadachín. No le servían magos, tiradores, luchadores o la categoría en la que se pudieran mencionar a Ziggs o Heimerdinger. Habían varios contrincantes a los que podía retar: Shen, Yi, Yasuo… Todos formidables contrincantes. Sin embargo según entraba, los cuatro guerreros le cortaron el paso y la empujaron fuera del camino, solo Taric se dio cuenta de aquello. Mientras el príncipe y sus dos compañeros entraban, el caballero de la gema se detuvo por cortesía.

-¿Está usted bien, señorita Laurent? Mis disculpas por el comportamiento de todos.

-Usted no ha hecho nada malo, solo se ha compogtado como una pegsona decente. Pego no puedo simplemente dejag pasag el compogtamiento de tus compañegos.

-No creo que este sea un buen momento para trifulcas…

-¿Quién ha dicho tguifulcas? Esto va a seg un duelo.

-Señorita Laurent…-pero la duelista no hizo caso alguno a Taric. Entró con la cabeza bien alta y se acercó al trio. Soltó un tosido para llamar su atención y en cuanto se dieron la vuelta se quedaron mirando a Fiora.

-Exijo una satisfacción.

-¿Disculpe?-dijo Jarvan algo confuso.

-Ni siquiega se han pegcatado de cómo me han apagtado de mi camino, sois como bestias. Solo su compañego ha demostgado un compogtamiento digno.

-Lo sentimos mucho, señorita Laurent, no era nuestra intención.

-No te mereces una disculpa, Fiora-Xin Zhao se hizo denotar poniéndose entre el príncipe y la duelista-sobre todo después de llamar a su alteza "bestia".

-Si se hubiegan compogtado como los señogues que de vegdad son, se hubiegan disculpado, como acaba de haceg su majestad, pego veo que aún sois bestias.

-Garen, apóyame.

-Me temo que aún tengo que cosas que hablar con la señorita, así que voy a dejarme de comentar. Lo siento Fiora, mis disculpas.

-¿Y bien?-Fiora se quedó mirando a Xin Zhao con una amplia sonrisa y una mirada inquisitiva, como si le estuviera exigiendo la disculpa.

-No me retracto de lo dicho. ¿Exiges una satisfacción? La tendrás-entonces el orgulloso guerrero se puso en posición de combate, apuntando la lanza a su contrincante-Cuando quieras.

-Pegfecto.

Fiora sin dudarlo desenfundó su estoque y le apuntó. Jarvan y Garen se dirigieron una mirada cansada el uno al otro. Los dos duelistas se quedaron mirándose, esperando a que cualquiera de los dos hiciera el más mínimo movimiento para empezar la pelea. En un pestañeo Xin Zhao se lanzó intentando golpear a la duelista, pero era demasiado rápida para asestar un golpe. Fiora mientras esquivaba al guerrero buscaba un hueco para poder acercar el estoque. Aquel combate ocurrió en cuestión de segundos. La duelista consiguió darle en uno de los nudillos a Xin Zhao haciéndole soltar la lanza. En un duelo de espadas aquello hubiera significado la victoria de Fiora, y eso pensaba ella, así que para dar lo que se suponía el golpe final, se abalanzó con el estoque a por el cuello, pero Xin Zhao hizo algo que nadie pudo prevenir. Tras soltar la lanza con la mano en la que le dio Fiora, decidió soltarla totalmente, y cuando el ataque de la duelista se le acercaba fue cuando lo hizo, cogió el estoque por la hoja y pegó un tirón. Fiora agarraba el estoque con gran fuerza como siempre y se vio arrastrada por Xin Zhao. En menos de un segundo Fiora quedó completamente bloqueada, con el guerrero a su espalda, el brazo derecho, con el que sostenía el estoque, lo tenía pegado al pecho con el brazo izquierdo de Xin Zhao pasando por encima; el izquierdo, que tenía libre, en su espalda siendo sujetado con la mano de su contrincante cogiéndolo por la muñeca. En un último esfuerzo Fiora intentó coger el cuchillo que llevaba en su espalda, pero la mano de Xin Zhao apretó con más fuerza y la obligó a soltarla.

-Esto ega un duelo, lo que estás haciendo está totalmente contga las gueglas.

-No hay reglas en el campo de batalla, señorita Laurent. Si no sabes cómo pelear de verdad no tienes futuro en la guerra-soltó a Fiora quien se giró a su oponente y se quedó observándolo.

-Ha sido… un buen combate-miró su estoque y vio la sangre de la mano de Xin Zhao por toda la hoja-Deveguías vendagte la mano.

-¿Qué?-se miró la mano con la que paró la estocada final de Fiora y vio el corte que se extendía de un lado a otro de su mano y por sus cinco dedos-Oh… esto no es nada.

-Segugo que no.

-¿Estás ya satisfecha con tu duelo? Ahora deberías dejarnos en paz.

-Esto no acabagá así.

-Seguro que no-y se quedaron observando cómo la duelista se iba del gimnasio-Por cierto, ¿qué tienes que hablar luego con Fiora?

-Cosas de casa.

Mientras todos estaban distraídos con aquel incidente entre Fiora y la élite militar de Demacia, Lux se las arregló para poder irse con Ezreal al exterior de la academia y pasar juntos un rato. Aunque no hablaron nada de todo lo que sucedió los días anteriores, tuvieron una mañana más tranquila, dando un paseo por los bosques. Sin embargo aquella espinita del tiempo límite seguí clavada dentro de ella y no podía permitir que aquello continuara. Debía hacer que el explorador se olvidara de aquello, pero el problema era cómo. No podía simplemente decir que no iba a decir nada, pero tampoco pensaba que fuera buena idea contarlo. Cualquier cosa debía ser suficiente para poner la situación en su contra.

Cuando Shyvana escuchó que Jarvan se estaba empezando a poner paranoico con el hecho de que Swain hubiera organizado todo aquello. No podía creerse todo lo que Quinn le dijera, pero no se atrevería a mentir sobre algo así, ¿verdad? Tan pronto como vio a Jarvan, lo vio desaparecer. El príncipe entró en un gran portón el cual se cerró a cal y canto después de que pasara. La dragona se quedó esperando hasta que Jarvan salió de aquel lugar.

-Buenas tardes, alteza.

-Hola Shyvana. ¿Estabas esperándome?

-Sí, según tengo entendido Swain ha organizado esto y me preocupé un poco por usted. ¿Puedo preguntar qué hacía ahí dentro?

-Estaba con el alto consejero, me ha confirmado lo de Swain.

-Entonces creo que deberíamos marcharnos ya mismo.

-No. Si nos precipitamos podría ser que lleve a cabo lo que estaba planeando, primero necesitamos asegurarnos que de verdad se trae algo entre manos.

-Claro que se trae algo entre manos, es Swain.

-Pero el resto de nuestros aliados no tiene por qué creernos, así que primero haré que le vigilen.

-¿Quién?

-Estaba pensando en la sheriff Caitlyn. Me parece que ella podría mantener un ojo sobre Swain y decirnos algo en caso de que esté pasando algo.

Tal y como dijo Garen, aquella misma tuvo una pequeña reunión con la duelista demaciana. Fiora no tenía prácticamente ningún interés en la academia además de ella misma. El guerrero fue llevado al que era el apartamento de Fiora para encontrarse gratamente sorprendido al ser recibido por Sona. Por suerte la única pregunta que tenía para ella era saber si la cabeza de la casa Laurent se encontraba en el apartamento. La amable chica le dejó pasar. Fiora estaba sentada, tomando mientras pasaba las páginas de un libro cualquiera. Parecía leer tan rápido como peleaba. Garen se sentó frente a ella y ella le dirigió un segundo la vista. Dobló una de las esquinas de la página por la que estaba, cerró el libro y se quedó mirando al guerrero.

-¿Qué quiegues?

-Mi padre está empeñado en que me case contigo.

-Ni hablag.

-Gracias.

-¿Disculpa?-la duelista acababa de perderse, se supone que una pedida de matrimonio no fuera así, sobre todo tratándose de un guerrero tan bravo, se esperaba algo más de pelea.

-Solamente necesitaba que me rechazaras para que le pueda decir a mi padre que no hay manera.

-Esto es guidículo.

-Vale, pero agradecería una carta rechazando cualquier clase de unión Crwonguard-Laurent para así tener a mi padre tranquilo.

-Convenciones sociales, si quiegues puedo libgagme de tu padgue.

-No, con que quede claro que no dejarás que nadie se quede la casa Laurent es más que suficiente. Gracias por todo y disculpa las molestias-Garen se levantaba para poder acabar con la pantomima que su padre le había impuesto, pero se detuvo al escuchar a la duelista deteniéndolo.

-Un momento, la vegdad es que no tenía nada que pgenutagte, pego ahoga me estoy acogdando de… el duelo anteguiog.

-Oh… no creo poder ayudarte en nada, Xin Zhao sería capaz de derrotar a cualquiera una vez empieza a pelear es prácticamente imparable.

-Ya lo vi. La manega de cojeg mi estoque con la mano dejó bastante clago que clase de luchadog es.

-¿Qué necesitas exactamente?

-Pegdí pog mi incapacidad paga peleag sin agmas. Quiego apgendeg a peleag.

-Fiora, voy a serte franco con esto. El único capaz de enseñarte a derrotar a Xin Zhao, es Xin Zhao. A lo mejor Ahri también podría, pero creo que quieres pelear con el de manera directa, sin triquiñuelas ni artimañas. Si quieres vencer, habla con él.

-Supongo que se tgató la heguida, ¿vegdad?

-Sí, Sona le dejó un pañuelo para que no sangrara tanto.

-¿En seguio?-Fiora giró la cabeza mirando a la virtuosa y esta empezó a esconder su cabeza mientras sonreía tímidamente.

-Dijo que mañana te devolvería el pañuelo, limpio, claro está. Esta vez sí. Si no necesitas nada más, me voy.

-Adiós, Gaguen.

"Tengo que pedigselo a Xin Zhao" pensó la duelista para sus adentros. "De ninguna de las manegas me guebajagué a algo así" pero después del combate de aquella mañana y la reciente conversación con Garen, sabía que no había demasiadas oportunidades para vencerle. Era capaz de poner en riesgo su integridad física si eso le permitía ganar, aunque no peleaba para ganar, parecía pelear por su vida. Por eso Xin Zhao era capaz de ponerse al límite, para él daba igual qué tipo de pelea fuera, aprendió a pelear por su vida y así lo haría hasta su último aliento. Aquel tiempo que pasó como prisionero noxiano no fue en balde. Aprendió a ponerse al límite, utilizar cualquier tipo de estrategia para no perder la vida, así peleaba Xin Zhao.

 **N/A: Al principio no sabía si poner el acento directamente escrito o dejar que os lo imaginarais, pero como a nadie parece disgustarle simplemente continuaré haciéndolo literal. En fin, si os gusta dadle a follow y todo eso y nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo, disfrutadlo ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

Garen se encontró entrando en la taberna, aquella en la academia de la guerra, vacía, desolada, ni un solo alma a excepción de una persona. Una figura estilizada, vistiendo de negro, pelo rojo muy intenso y largo y en caso de no equivocarse, ojos verdes que saltaban más a la vista cada vez que su cabello se cruzaba con ellos. Aquella mujer estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes, como si estuviera a punto de pedir algo a un cantinero que no existía en aquel momento. El guerrero se sentó a su lado, pero no llegaba a ver en ningún momento el rostro de la dama. Entonces con intención de que ella se diera la vuelta para poder encararla le puso la mano en el hombro, pero todo se desvaneció. En medio de la nada, la mujer que antes se encontraba sentada en el taburete de aquel bar, estaba tendida en el suelo, sobre un charco carmesí que no hacía más que resaltar la figura de lo extenso que era. Garen fue corriendo hasta la muchacha y cuando quiso darse cuenta, él estaba en su lugar. Tumbado en el suelo y sin la habilidad de poder moverse, con una daga clavada en el abdomen y tocando con la punta de los dedos el charco, era un líquido espeso, olía a metal y según más parecía haber, más frío tenía. El terror se apoderó de su cuerpo mientras perdía la consciencia y observaba como aquella mujer a la que tanto trató de llegar se alejaba.

4º día en la academia de la guerra.

El joven guerrero se despertó tan paralizado como estaba en su sueño. Sin poder moverse durante los primeros minutos, lo único que podía hacer era mirar el techo. Según empezó a recuperar la movilidad, cerró los puños tan fuerte como pudo, aferrándose a las sábanas, aún estando en shock frente a su recientemente soñada muerte. Garen se levantó forzosamente, recuperando la movilidad según se sentaba al borde de la cama y se iba a lavar la cara. Se miraba fijamente a los ojos, sabiendo que aquel sueño no era tan ficticio como podría parecer. Con la mente ligeramente más despejada y habiendo recuperado totalmente la movilidad, se dirigió al salón para encontrarse con el resto de sus compañeros. Cuando salió simplemente actuó como si no hubiera pasado nada. Todos sentados, desayunando, hasta que el príncipe empezó con un contundente carraspeo y entonces sus amigos se giraron sabiendo que el príncipe tendría que decirles algo importante.

-Tendríamos que pensar en no quedarnos mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo?

-Pero su majestad, usted mismo lo dijo, esto podría servir como misión diplomática.

-Sé cuáles fueron mis palabras, Xin Zhao, pero si de verdad esto ha sido idea de Swain en alguna medida, deberíamos estar preparados para partir en cualquier momento.

-¿Y si continuamos utilizando la estancia como misión diplomática? Mejor incluso, podríamos intentar conseguir ventaja contra Swain-con estas palabras, Garen se ganó la atención del príncipe.

-Continua.

-Hasta donde sabemos, Swain tiene detractores varios en Noxus y si no me equivoco, la familia Du Couteau tampoco estaban muy contentos con el ascenso del general.

-Es una idea interesante… pero demasiado peligrosa, diría yo.

-Aún así valdría la pena intentarlo.

-Garen, estoy con el príncipe.

-¿En serio, Taric? En palacio ya aborrecías la idea de que esto fuera una misión diplomática.

-La familia Du Couteau es peligrosa, Garen. Talon, Cassiopeia… incluso Katarina-y en el mismo momento de mencionar a la asesina, el caballero de la gema parecía hacer más hincapié al mirar a Garen.

-Yo…-el guerrero dudó durante unos segundos sobre qué responderle, Taric era más perceptivo que el príncipe y Xin Zhao en lo que respectaba a lo que no se podía ver. Ponerse a discutir sobre la família noxiana podía volverse en su contra, sobre todo después de aquel peculiar sueño-tienes razón.-Y en aquel mismo instante, se levantó de la mesa-Si me disculpáis, me adelantaré al gimnasio.

En aquella mesa yacía su más preciado tesoro, aquel estoque con el que peleaba todos los duelos, y en su empuñadura yacía el fuerte agarre de la duelista. Cada vez que recordaba en cómo había sido derrotada a manos de Xin Zhao, totalmente desarmado, no hacía más que pensar en lo débil que era. Era veloz, precisa, mortal, pero siempre y cuando pudiese utilizar aquella espada. Sona por otro lado la observaba, mordisqueándose una uña, algo curiosa por la ausente actitud de la duelista. Entonces en aquel mismo momento deslizó la mano por una de sus mangas y sacó una pequeña piedra, con lo que parecían unas runas inscritas, atada a un cordel. Le tendió aquella piedrecita sacando a la duelista de aquel trance y esta la recogió algo confundida.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es para que me oigas-la duelista quedó algo sorprendida, acababa de escuchar la voz de Sona, pero ella no había movido ni un milímetro los labios.

-¿Egues telépata?

-Todavía no, estoy practicando para poder comunicarme más fácilmente con la gente a mi alrededor. Me dieron dos piedras rúnicas para poder comunicarme, una para mi, para poder enviar mis pensamientos y…

-Otga paga recibiglos… Veo cómo funciona esto. ¿Pog qué te molestas en hablagme?

-Pareces tensa, desde que vino ayer Garen has estado ausente. Me preocupabas un poco.

-Oh dios… egues más inocente y todo de lo que pagueces. No es nada de lo que debiegas preocuparte.

-Ya. ¿Qué tiene que ver Xin Zhao en todo esto? Garen lo mencionó ayer. Algo de un duelo.

-Veo que estás atenta a lo que pasa… pego no debeguías seg tan cotilla.

-Ya le dí mi pañuelo para que se limpiara la herida de tu estoque, si no me lo cuentas tú me lo contará él.-y aún con la misma afable sonrisa, continuaba mirando a Fiora.

-Tuvimos un duelo, pegdí, no hay nada más que añadig a la histoguia.

-¿Y te avergüenzas? Perder no es vergonzoso, solamente es una oportunidad para mejorar, evolucionar.

-Eso ya lo sé, he encontgado una nueva motivación. El vegdadego pgoblema…

-Fue por lo que dijo Garen, ¿verdad? Que solo Xin Zhao podría enseñarte a pelear.

-Vaya, como pones el oído.

-Lo tengo entrenado,-dijo mientras sonreía orgullosa-pero podrías pedírselo directamente.

-No. No puedo. Además, ¿qué hago hablando esto contigo?

-Porque sé escuchar.

Es cierto que Garen salió antes de tiempo, pero no para ir antes que el resto al gimnasio, necesitaba pensar sobre aquel sueño. Nunca tuvo una sincronización tan buena. Al ver a Shen y al escuchar de el juicio impecable que debía tener el ojo del crepúsculo, no pudo evitar la tentación de preguntarle si era de verdad buena idea acercarse a aquella mujer tan peligrosa. Mala suerte para él, solo recibió otra pregunta: ¿Qué sientes por esa mujer? Aún confundido por no tener una respuesta, salió del gimnasio tras un no tan diligente entrenamiento. Y en aquel momento, siendo arrastrado fuera del trance, Shyvanna llamó la atención del guerrero.

-He visto que el príncipe sigue bastante… distraído.

-¿Qué? Oh. Desde que Swain confesó haber tenido esta idea… no ha tenido muy claro qué hacer.

-No solo eso. Antes de salir de Demacia dijo que tenía que hablar sobre algo de un asunto de hombres.

-¿Un asunto de hombres?

-Sí, lo mencionó frente a Xin Zhao. Puede que haya más de un problema en esa cabeza real.

-Ya, todos tenemos problemas en nuestras cabezas.

-¿Verdad que sí?-y entonces ambos se giraron para ver que Taric era quien había pronunciado dichas palabras-Esta noche tú y yo vamos a tener una pequeña charla.

-Por supuesto…-y entonces volvió a poner su atención sobre la medio dragón-Veo que no has venido a entrenar hoy tampoco.

-¿Para qué lo necesito? Ya soy muy poderosa de por si.

-No se trata de la fuerza, se trata de la disciplina. Sin disciplina uno puede perder su camino fácilmente y si pierdes tu camino solo dios sabe dónde podrías acabar o con...-y entonces se escuchó a Taric hacer una tos falsa, señalandole la gran tontería que estaba por decir.

-Tengo muy claras mis lealtades, Garen, no necesito más sermones.

Luxanna no dejaba de pensar en cómo Ahri les había hecho aquella llamada de atención. No podía creer cómo le había hablado alguien de su clase, además de darle la razón a la noxiana. Pero, ¿y si ella tenía razón? No, claro que no la tenía. Noxus era la raíz de todos los males de Valoran, todo el mundo sabía eso y ella estaba en su total derecho de comportarse de tal manera. Aún así, por respeto a la curandera, mantendría sus escaramuzas al mínimo, solamente para evitar accidentes sin precedentes. Así que con una promesa sin palabras, se proclamó la ley del silencio aquella mañana.

Después de aquel encontronazo, Taric consiguió aislarse junto a Garen para tener aquella charla que llevaban tanto tiempo queriendo tener. Sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre cuál era la mayor preocupación de aquel hombre, sobre todo con las mujeres. La manera en la que hablaba de ella le delataba, como describía la manera de moverse, la mirada que tenía al detallar los enfrentamientos. No era algo que se pudiera pasar por alto así como así.

-¿Qué querías?

-Solo quiero hablar, somos amigos. Me sé todas tus marcas de nacimiento y las cicatrices de batalla de las que más te enorgulleces. Es más, algunas las traté yo mismo de urgencia. Ahora dime qué demonios te pasa con la pelirroja.

-No me pasa nada.

-Garen, estoy harto de eso. Cada vez te cierras a la verdad, intentas esconderme tus sentimientos, unos que deberías saber que no me cuesta nada captar. El otro día en la taberna pensé que te la ibas a llevar en brazos. Ahora dime qué pasa.

-Ya no pasa nada, eso es lo único que deberías saber. Antes de ir al entrenamiento hablé con Shen. Le pedí consejo y me preguntó qué siento por ella.

-¿Has ido a hablarlo con alguien ajeno?

-No he dado nombres.

-Vale, me creeré que tus precauciones no han sido totalmente estúpidas. ¿Y qué sientes por ella, Garen? ¿Odio? ¿Desprecio? ¿Indiferencia? ¿Rivalidad? ¿Respeto? ¿Aprecio? ¿Amor?

-Estás pisando terreno pantanoso.

-Y tú te estás hundiendo-entonces Taric agarró a Garen por los hombros con una mirada furiosa-, escúchame bien, no tienes por qué decirme qué pasa entre tú y ella, o qué pretendes, pero tienes que tener claro en esa cabeza tan dura que tienes. Todo esto que tienes a tu alrededor, toda esta tensión tan innecesarias que estás tejiendo a tu alrededor acabará asfixiándote. No puedes mantener todo esto en el aire durante tanto tiempo. Esto te puede matar, Garen. Solo digo eso.

Y después de aquella reprimenda, Taric empezó a soltar a su compañero, aunque no habiéndose tomado muy bien, Garen simplemente se sacudió las manos de sus no fue una conversación agradable para ninguno de los dos, pero el joven Crownguard sabía que su amigo tenía razón, debía hacer algo antes de que sus emociones le traicionaran.

Aquella tarde Xin Zhao se quedó a solas con el príncipe. Llevaban desde que llegaron a la academia de la guerra sin poder tener un momento a solas. El príncipe se encontraba sereno, pensativo, algo ausente, como si estuviera buscando una manera de abordar el tema. El guerrero solamente esperaba, en frente de su amigo y futuro monarca. Llegado el momento, Jarvan entrelazó los dedos y se dirigió a Xin Zhao, quien no había quitado ojo de encima del príncipe.

-¿Hace cuanto que nos conocemos?

-Pues desde que su padre me sacó de Noxus. No erais más que un niño por aquel entonces, bajo todo aquel entrenamiento militar al que las casas altas están obligadas.

-Y ya no soy ningún niño, Xin Zhao. Y aquella serena figura que eran mis padres, unas personas adultas, ya no son tan adultas. Son más bien… gente venerable, de gran sabiduría, no sé si me explico.

-Todos crecemos, pero tengo la sensación de que esto va más allá del envejecimiento de las personas.

-Es por esto que lo hablo contigo, no tienes mi edad, tienes algo más de experiencia que yo, necesito no a mi guardaespaldas, sino a mi consejero. Pero vayamos paso a paso. Según la gente se hace mayor, envejece, hay un paso natural en la realeza.

-Su… su padre va… ¿va a cederle el trono? Llevo años cuidando de la família real, pero no creo que sea tan buen consejero real.

-No tiene la misma sangre ni vigor que antaño y estoy dispuesto a recoger el testigo, se que necesitaré a mis propios consejeros, pero no estamos aquí para establecer mi reinado. Necesito consejos en algo de la… experiencia de la vida.

-Creo que no le entiendo ahora.

-Todo rey tiene a su reina, Xin Zhao. Tengo muy claro que necesitaré una descendencia y ello no puede venir sin una reina. ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

-Yo… eh… sí, por supuesto. Tuve mis pequeños amoríos en Jonia antes de ser capturado.

-Pues yo no lo tengo claro. Siempre pensé que sentía algo por alguna joven de Demacia. La realeza te hace muy voluble y convierte estos sentimientos en algo muy superfluo, pero después del secuestro me di cuenta de todo, de como no eran más que desvaríos febriles.

-La juventud es un periodo de la vida muy complicado, mi señor y la realeza rara vez acepta el matrimonio por amor. Decenas de monarcas han mirado por riqueza y poder a la hora de elegir a su cónyuge.

-Y resultaría bastante sensato hacer eso en mi condición, pero me temo que eso pudiera romper la vida de otras personas, no puedo simplemente desposarme con una mujer que podría tener oportunidad de un futuro feliz solamente por el hecho de necesitar a una reina. Además de que no es realmente bueno obligar a una persona a aceptar un destino que no quiere.

-Sin ánimo de ofender, lo mismo se podría aplicar a la realeza. No todos los monarcas han querido ser lo que eran, y aquellos que se han resignado a aceptarlo han sido considerados calamidades.

-Pero no estamos hablando de mi destino como rey, estamos hablando de mi futura mujer. Además, desde pequeño acepté que yo acabaría cogiendo el relevo.

-De acuerdo, volvamos a lo de la mujer. ¿No tenéis a nadie en la suficiente estima como para verla a su lado en el trono? En realidad cualquiera diría que tenéis una estrecha relación tanto con Shyvana como con Quinn.

-¿A qué te refieres con estrecha relación?

-Pues sin ir más lejos, la misma mañana del día que vinimos, Shyvana bajó junto a usted de su habitación. La gente ve cosas y esparce rumores.

-No digo que no podamos tener una buena relación, pero son miembros de la guardia real, de manera tradicional la realeza ha elegido a un alguien que formase parte de la nobleza para elegir como su cónyuge.

-¿Y os vais a dejar llevar por las tradiciones? No se trata de lo que suela ser, si no de lo que queréis que sea. Que lo diga la mayoría no significa que sea correcto ni que sea lo que se deba hacer. Solamente significa que continuaban con el ejemplo del anterior. No negaré que algunos hayan sido por conveniencia, pero tampoco había interés en algunos. Sus padres son felices juntos, puede que su madre sí que fuera de la nobleza, pero su majestad el rey la quiere con locura. Solo debéis preguntaros qué queréis. Lo que dicta la tradición o lo que le dicte su corazón.

-Entiendo. Pero pongamos que hago lo que me dicte el corazón. ¿Cómo sabré si es amor?

-Cuando se está enamorado no se duda, solo se sabe. No se puede dar razones de por qué uno se siente así. Solamente se trata de encontrar a alguien que le complete. Si de verdad amáseis a alguien no dudaríais tanto. A lo mejor no habéis conocido a alguien que de verdad podáis pensar de esa forma, o a lo mejor simplemente no conocéis todo lo que necesitáis para enamoraros.

 **N/A: Dios cuanto tiempo. He pasado por muchas cosas desde la última vez que colgué capitulo. Problemas familiares, problemas de estudio, en el trabajo y hasta en el hogar (entraron a robar, entre otras cosas el ordenador). En fin, no puedo prometer un ritmo seguido, solamente sigo cumpliendo mi promesa de no dejar esto de lado. Entre problemas, falta de inspiración y una ligera depresión uno no tiene tiempo, pero es cuando me pongo a escribir que de verdad pienso que estoy haciendo algo, sobre todo después de varios proyectos fallidos. Aunque no lo parezca esto es como una pequeña roca a la que poder agarrarme cuando hay tormenta. Siento mucho los retrasos. Espero que os guste el capitulo y nos leemos en el siguiente. :,)**


End file.
